1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for correcting image data and a recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-220977 describes image recording by a recording head in which image data is corrected using correction information stored in correction tables to reduce density variations caused by differences in the amount of ink discharged from recording elements.
To achieve high-quality image recording at high speed, however, it is necessary to perform image processing including image data correction in a short time.